


I, Uh, Made Dinner

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Counter Sex, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Kinktober, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Jongdae is supposed to be making dinner, it's his turn. However, his husband seems to have other ideas.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I, Uh, Made Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - Domestic
> 
> Domestic I can write. It's so cute and wonderful and I love it. But anyway! Here's update 2 of 3 today!!

It was Jongdae’s turn to cook. Contrary to some belief, he could actually whip up a pretty good meal, though it had taken him several years to learn. But that was common, you can’t just pick something up and be good at it.

In the kitchen the male was hovering over a pan, adding in the garlic and several other spices as he cooked, sauteing the ingredients together. 

Maybe it was the smell, or the fact that his husband was lonely that brought Chanyeol into the kitchen. Remember that usually it takes people a while to get good at something and one can’t just pick it up and be good at it? Meet the only exception. 

Despite the younger walking into the kitchen looking like some sort of puppy that needs attention Jongdae ignored him. He knew that if he did end up giving Chanyeol the attention that he demanded it wouldn’t stop there, the taller would end up finishing the dinner he started, because not only was Chanyeol physically affectionate, he was also doting, and would finish things for Jongdae even if the other would specifically ask him not to.

Ignoring the call of his name the smaller continued to stand at the stove, chopsticks in hand as he carefully monitored the food. It wasn’t until Jongdae could feel Chanyeol breathing down the back of his neck and his warm hands on his waist that he finally responded. “What is it Yeol?”

“You’re ignoring me…”

“I’m trying to make dinner.”

“Is dinner more important than your husband?” Jongdae could literally hear the pout coming from the other. 

Jongdae lowered the temperature on the stove before turning around, this would likely take a bit and he didn’t want to burn the food. “Chanyeol, reall-” Before he could even finish speaking his lips were occupied in a kiss. Jongdae melted slightly into the kiss, allowing himself to forget the responsibility that he had waiting behind him. He kissed his husband back for just a moment before pulling away. “Chanyeol I’m trying to make-” Another kiss cut him off, but this one was different from the last, it was consuming.

Chanyeol’s hands gripped at Jongdae’s waist and pulled the smaller closer so that their bodies rubbed up against each other. His thumbs rubbed at the smaller’s hips and Jongdae could feel Chanyeol’s growing excitement through his pants. It rubbed against him and he could feel his body beginning to respond in a similar manner. 

A moan slipped from his lips only to be swallowed up by Chanyeol who soon prodded at Jongdae's lips with his tongue. The elder easily gave into his husband, dinner seemingly forgotten behind him as Chanyeol ground their hips together and began to slightly move them away from the stove, no accidents tonight. 

Jongdae could feel the counter against the small of his back and squirmed against Chanyeol to put himself in a more comfortable position. However, that seemed to do something to the taller as Chanyeol grounded against Jongdae’s lips before adjusting his hands and hoisting Jongdae onto the counter. Immediately Jongdae wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and brought the other close, his hands moving to grip at Chanyeol’s shirt. In return Chanyeol’s fingers played along the hem of Jongdae’s pants and underwear, dipping below the clothing barrier before finding their way to the front of and fiddling with the button and zipper.

It wasn’t too soon after that Jongdae found himself with his legs thrown over Chanyeol’s shoulders as the taller man pistoned into him. Jongdae’s moans and cries resonated around the kitchen accompanied by Chanyeol’s deeper grunts and groans. The way that his husband was sliding into him so perfectly, stretching his walls and pressing against his sweet spot had Jongdae falling apart between Chanyeol’s fingers. Chanyeol knew how to pleasure his significant other, he had studied his body in and out, he knew how to make Jongdae whimper and scream beneath him in only a few moments. It was something that he took pride in. He knew that if he angled his hips in a certain direction and dug his fingers slightly into Jongdae’s skin, enough to leave pale bruises for the next day that the other would be like clay in his hands. 

With one hand clinging to Chanyeol and the other wrapped around his dripping length, Jongdae stroked himself to each of Chanyeol’s thrusts. He grew closer with every movement of his hand. “Chan, Chan, I’m so close. Please,” Jongdae sobbed out, his voice cracking. 

Chanyeol grinned and leaned forward, pushing himself deeper into Jongdae and kissed the top of the smaller’s forehead. “I’ve got you, love.” He ground his hips against the other before pulling back and snapping forward, pushing himself back into his lover. It did take much for Jongdae to spill over his hand and for Chanyeol to follow soon after. Jongdae also couldn’t remember much of what happened after as his body was slack in Chanyeol’s arms.

However, when he woke up Chanyeol was kissing his forehead with a guilty smile. “I, uh, made dinner.”


End file.
